but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyreema
Home to countless races and nations, the land where innumerable civilizations have risen and fallen, Zyreema is the central continent of The World and the main battlefield of the battle of Good and Evil. The Wildlands and Magical Hotspots Less than half of the continent's surface is fully claimed, taimed and developed by the civilized nations. The rest is wilderness. This has many reasons, with the Never-Ending War, dangerous beasts, harsh weather conditions, hazardous magical effects or a combination thereof as the most common ones. Travel across Zyreema is dangerous and requires much preparation and awareness. In many places you will find the ruins of old settlements as the owners either fled or died in war. In some cases the war against Dungeon Keepers and the Corruption their Dungeons spread inflicted so much damage to the land that it turned uninhabitable, like the cursed desert that nowadays takes the place where once the Sultanate of Sandarra stood. Territorial beasts regularly compete with humans and other civilized races for land and territory. Lumber camps are attacked by wolves and wargs, villages stomped into the ground by a herd of Rhox and even whole cities burned down by a flock of dragons who wish to build their nest in the scorching remains. In some areas the weather conditions are simply too harsh for people to settle down. Temperatures where your spit goes "Click!" when it hits the ground, valleys that suddenly turn into rapid streams several times a month, air so thin that you suffocate. Often but not always these are the result of Dungeon Corruption. A special category are the Magical Hotspots, places where strange magical effects due to the overabundance of mana and scars of past disasters. Stretches of deserts that heat up in the day so much they turn molten, mountains that move with the change of the seasons and rivers which flow trough mid-air are just some of the things one can expect to see on Zyreema. Because the ambient Mana is especially dense, the very flora and fauna is endowed with life and power, turning them into new magical breeds. Other Magical Beasts and Demonic Beasts are attracted by the rich natural magic and thriving even in the most inhospitable of these environments. Many adventurers risk life and limb to explore these Hotspots 'in search of rare herbs or materials. Most Hotspots possess a "King" or "Lord" (the name varies depending on region and culture of people living nearby). A title coined as by adventurers to refer to the apex predator, and most often, the most powerful Magical Beast or Demonic Beast in the area as a sign of both respect and fear. Rare few challenge these predators, often choosing to avoid them by any means, as some "Kings" are species so acclimated to their territory that even Demons of the Higher Circle would be hard pressed to defeat them should a conflict arise. See Known Magical Hotspots for a list that contains some of Zyreema's Hotspots. Land of Never-Ending War There has never been a time where Zyreema was truly "at peace". Even in the ancient times before Dungeon Keepers the many races and scattered nations were in constant conflict with one another. Since the first appearance of the Dark Gods however things have gotten a lot more simple. Either the people of The World would oppose the Dark Gods and their chosen - or all of creation would fall. The intensity of this conflict has been etched into the very soil and has left scars all over Zyreema. Almost a third of the total terrain of the continent has been rendered into demon tainted and corrupted areas which are all but uninhabitable to mortal life. The war has left its marks on the people as well. Not only is it dangerous to leave the security of the city walls or even venture into monster infested forests, but the scars in the landscape serve as constant reminder that the next surprise attack, orc raid or keeper invasion can happen any time. Growing up under these circumstances many people seek hope in religion. Major Good Powers Shortly after the first appearance of Dungeon Keepers the nations of Zyreema had to learn that they couldn't hope to win the war separately. Alliances were created, eventually resulting in the formation of the League of Good Nations. The main purpose of this alliance is to coordinate the member nation's military efforts against Dungeon Keepers and the forces of Evil. There are many small nations and city-states that are a part of the League but it widely agreed upon that eight cornerstone nations listed below serve as the league's core. Shining Concord Empire While the Empire is not located on Zyreema it still stands as one of, if not the most, powerful nation in the League of Good Nations. It is the only nation that has Oracles. Its military, economical and Magical resources rival that of any three other nations put together. Unfortunately, most of those resources are used used to maintain the sea blockade on Avatar Island. Galande Kingdom Known as the Country of Heroes in some circles (and especially amongst their own nobility) the Kingdom of Galande is home to the Headquarters of the famed Band of the Silver Eagle and has one of the most active member nations of the League in the fight against Evil since its creation. After the fall of the Avatar Island, this nation has the closest ties to the Church of the Light and the population is the most religious. Summus Empire One of the Leagues most prominent members that has risen to power with a dogma of working for the greater good of all citizens. Whilst lacking in Heroes when compared to some of the other League Nations and having a deep routed distrust of Arcane Magics the Summus Empire has managed to maintain their position as bulwark against the forces of Evil for a very long time. It is one of the largest nations on Zyreema and due to the trade in its many harbors also one the wealthiest. Wagashi Empire One of the cornerstones of the League of Good Nations, the citizens of this country hold a rigid and complex code of honor that exemplifies self-sacrifice for the greater good. The land if famous for its martial arts that is rumored to produce seemingly Magic effects. Made up of mostly mountainous terrain, Wagashi has a very high amount magically dense Wildlands within its territory which are used as areas for training by the many martial artists that call Wagashi their home. Thus the Wagashi military is considered amongst the strongest on the continent. Ein Sof Magocracy The floating city-state of Ein Sof is the forerunner of Magic research and education on Zyreema. They have, over the years, produced countless innovations that have helped the League against Evil but have also caused several immense stirs when one of their projects went awry. The Green Vale Again and again evil monsters and whole armies have tried to invade the Great Forests never to be seen again. The noble house of Inioch has ruled over it for longer than most mortal races can recollect and has safeguarded peace and harmonic relationship with the local Spirits. The other members of the League often complain about the Green Vale's isolationist mentality and its reluctance to play a more active role in the war. Kingdom of Nimbadnur The warriors and especially the tunnellers of Nimbadnur are well sought Zyreema over for their extensive experience in underground warfare. The dwarven kingdom has the monopoly on Adamantine extraction and processing which it keeps as a closely guarded secret. Dwarven craftsmanship is amongst the finest and their forges are the stuff of legends. Wicklow While often the target of suspicion and distrust the isolated duchy of Wicklow ruled by the Nightstein family stands firmly by The Light. But they are walking a fine line and take immense risks studying the enemy in an attempt to find their weaknesses, often employing methods that better remain secret. Its network of spies is unparalleled anywhere on Zyreema or the Underworld. Lesser Good Powers Wulfsmund Jarldom Many barbaric tribes live in the tundra and near the coast in the north-west of the continent. Amidst these tribes, controlling a large portion of the coast, is the Wulfmund Jarldom. The Jarldom is an old country with a deep history and a wealth of tradition (with some traditions dating back to even before the forming of The Light). For as long as recorded history the Human of Wulfsmund have lived side by side with '''Frost Giants '(a race of Giant native to the region) and the '''Winter Wolves (fearsome Magical Beasts that the Frost Giants use as hunting animals). But alas, even that country was not spared from the Eternal War. During the Black Crusade from some half a century ago the Jarldom was crippled and what remains was a shadow of its former self. Un'Tak Tribesland In the high and hostile mountains of the far north east of Zyreema near the coast closest to Avatar Island live the Un'Tak. They are often dismissed as primitives, but nevertheless have they found ways to not only survive in a hostile environment but also successfully repel Keeper invasions of their territory. They don't like swords for some reason. The Shire The large quantities of food produced and exported earned it the nickname The Granery of Zyreema. For the longest time the Shire was probably the most peaceful region of the continent, as the surrounding nations have shielded it from the worst fighting – not entirely unselfishly. It is the homeland the Hobbit. Vonderwald Main population: Human Recently liberated from the reign of Keeper Salieri and still neither stable nor fully accepted by many members of the League. Hardship under the Keeper's rule has forced the population to enter an early industrial age and become one of the world leaders in non-magical science. Fallen Nations Avatar Island (former) The formerly strongest force in the name of Good and paradise on earth has been overrun by dungeon keepers under Mukrezar's lead. Those who couldn't make it to Zyreema or the Shining Concord Empire shared its tragic end. Now the vampire who calls himself Emperor Zarekos rules over the wasteland and an endless army of Undead. Yuihon Shogunate (former) Formerly a formidable member of the League of Good Nations located on an archipelago on the south of Zyreema, west of the Wagashi Empire, the Yuihon Shogunate is now broken up into many smaller territories. The archipelago is now in a constant state of conflict, as the the many lords and Dungeon Keepers vying for power on the islands both out in the battlefield as well as in the shadows. Sandarra Sultanate (former) Another comparatively small nation that has fallen victim to the Never-Ending War. In this case Keeper Malleus turned the country not much bigger than a city state into a magic dessert of grey sand and toxic dust that, ironically, will most likely become his tomb as well.Category:Setting Category:Campaign World